1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fiberoptic cables and particularly to such cables having pluggable end fittings and reinforcing casings adjacent the end fittings for handling purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fiberoptic cables commonly have a latex or silicone rubber sheath and end assemblies including a tubular elastomeric strain reliever, a rigid plastic or metal casing and an end fitting. The strain reliever is either cemented to the sheath or holds to the sheath by elastic tension; the casing commonly secures to both sheath and strain reliever enclosing the end of the strain reliever; and, the end fitting is commonly a plug or receptacle that secures to the casing. Separation of parts in the end assemblies has been a problem and the assembly itself expensive.